Denying the truth: edited
by Doomed Desires
Summary: With a broken leg and alone with Evil out in Happy Tree Forest, she couldn't have been more terrified. But he seems to be confused about killing her and she wonders why. Only then does he realize that he doesn't hate her afterall, but what does he feel?
1. Plotting

**Yes I'm re-doing Denying the truth.**

**Reediting this story because I don't really like the way it turned out. This chapter won't be edited, but the part where the Alt HTF come in will.**

* * *

><p>It had been a year since Flippy and Flaky got married and they were as happy as could be. They would often go to the park and spend time together and then watch a movie at the movie theature.<p>

Yes, life was going great.

Except with Evil Flippy who constantly scared the poor porcupine again and again. Like with a chick and he'd tried to kill her, but she screamed and brought Flippy back every single time. She just learned to deal with him and tried to stay out of his way when he killed.

It was really starting to piss Evil Flippy off and he growled angirly from within the mirror as he watched Flaky eatting breakfast. Why Flippy had even got married to her, he didn't know, but he did know that she had threw off his plan of making Flippy's life miserable.

Ever since the war ended, Flippy had gone soft and didn't get into fights. He just spent his time lovvvvving Flaky...

It.

Was.

All.

Her.

Fault.

"I need a plan. A plan to break the two of them up so Flaky will stay out of his life." The demonic bear muttered, twirling his bowie knife as he watched her eat. Evil stroked his chin thoughtfully and remembered when he tried to stop Flaky from getting married...he tried to have her kill her friends so that she would eventually break and then cancel the wedding.

But then, Flippy had to go and ruin everything! Evil Flippy's eyes narrowed and he hissed, remembering how Flaky had gone along with the wedding after all.

"If I put her through that again, she'll just tell her lover and then I'll probaly end up dying-for good! So screw that idea." Evil sat down on the couch, feeling frustrated.

"No matter what I do, I can't seem to get anywhere. Trust wouldn't...wait! that's it!" He snapped his pawish fingers excitedly and stood up."I'll gain her trust and then..." He rubbed his paws together deviously."Bye bye, Flaky."

Evil then sat down again, back to thinking.

"But...how do I gain her trust?"

**Enjoy the re-edited chapters, I guess?**


	2. Die die die my darling

**So yeah...Here's chapter two!**

* * *

><p>Flaky was enjoying a nice time outside a coffee shop with Flippy. She was drinking a cup of coffee that made her body feel nice and warm all over. It was cold on that morning and most everyone was bundled up and warm. Flaky pulled her warm jacket over her shoulders and sighed contently.<p>

"There's nothing like having coffee in the morning to warm you up." She said and the green bear nodded, stirring his own cup of coffee with a spoon."Yeah, it really heats your body up on a cold day." He replied and squeezed her paw affectionately."Especially with you."

The porcupine blushed a bit and leaned towards him with him leaning towards her, their lips about to touch...

_Arrgggh! I need to break up this love fest! I need something that will scar Flippy so much that I can take over! _Evil thought angirly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Flippy saw a TV inside one of the shop windows displaying a movie called Cannibal and the scene showed a bunch of savages eatting a moose alive. It reminded him of the time in the war where he was forced to eat Cy's body out of starvation.

Flippy jerked away from Flaky, dropping the spoon and his eyes widened as the horrible flashback."Flippy?" Flaky gulped and slowly scooted her chair backwards.

Flippy's pupils shrank and turned a neon green and his teeth turned sharp and deadly. Flaky was too scared to move as she watched him flip out and stayed very still."Looks like I'm gonna be out for a long time." He muttered and then turned to her.

"Hello...Flaky." Evil Flippy said pleasently and just by him saying her name, she came back to her senses, let out a high pitched scream and then bolted.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Evil laughed maniaclly and leapt over the table, bringing out his bowie knife and chased after the screaming porcupine."I was going to gain your trust, but killing you will be so much easier." He hissed as he chased her at the enterence of Happy Tree Forest.

Flaky looked around nervously and gasped at the sight of him comming towards her. Then she fled into Happy Tree Forest.

"Stupid girl...doesn't she know that this makes it so much easier?" Evil Flippy muttered as he started in after her

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Flaky ran through the tangled branches of the trees, dandriff flakes fluttering to the ground as she ran. She needed to ecape Evil, maybe take another route back to Flippy's house and then bolt and lock the door. Then she would take a nice warm shower and drink coca...

She tripped all of the sudden over a log and a loud crack echoed throughout the forest as Flaky screamed in pain from her broken leg. She moaned and pulled herself along the ground and tears sprang to her eyes. Each movement smeared blood on the ground and it was unbearable.

"Found you!" Evil Flippy popped out the bushes, smiling dememtedly and Flaky groaned and tried to move, knowing that she was going to die. She manged to crawl a few inches before a foot slammed down on her broken leg, making the porcupine screech.

"You can't move..." He taunted and leaned towards her, knife in paw."What's this? We're all the way out in the forest! I can kill you for good. No more Flippy, no more love, he'll just go back to being miserable and alone, the same as-"

Flaky quickly took a fistful of dandriff flakes from her quills and blew them into Evil's face."Arrrgggh! You bitch!" He yelled and scratched at his eyes, giving the porcupine enough time to hoist herself up and start running as fast as she could on her good leg.

She came aross a river and saw three stepping rocks ahead and then looked back to the forest. She knew she had to escape or she'd die...

Flaky stepped on the first stepping rock and was about to cross when the bushes rustled and Evil Flippy burst out, his eyes angry and bloodshot from her dandriff flakes."I've got you now!" He sneered and in two steps was in front of her."You can't go anywhere in you're current condition!"

He kneed her in the stomach and she fell to her knees, coughing. Evil Flippy held the blade of the knife against the porcupine's throat and she stared at him through terrified eyes.

"Good bye, sweetie." He hissed and Flaky shut her eyes tightly.

_I guess this is it...Goodbye...everyone..._

_Goodbye...Flippy..._

All of a sudden, there was a loud roaring noise in the distance and Flaky slowly opened her eyes to see a fast current of water rushing towards the two of them. She didn't even have time to cry out as she was swept off her feet and knocked unconscious by one of the underwater rocks.

Evil was swept away, cursing and yelling as the water emptied over and he and Flaky fell straight down into the falls.

**Review. No flames, please.**

**Oh, and just so everyone's clear, this is the re-edited version of Denying the truth.**


	3. Confusion

**Okay, whoo chapter three!**

He felt cold all over.

Evil slowly opened his eyes to the sight of nothing but trees all around. Faint whisps of mist shrounded the area, making it impossible for him to see much. He stood up, shivering in the morning air and peered up through the hazy sky. He was lost in the forest...but where was Flaky?

Not like he cared...

"E-E-Evil..." stammered a famillar voice and he saw a figure crawling weakly towards him through the mist, groaning in pain."I-I-..." Evil Flippy just stared coldly at the porcupine as she pulled herself in front of him, her teeth clenched in pain. Her leg was bent at a odd angle and there was dried blood caked around her foot.

"I need...help..." She choked out weakly and he backed away, shaking his head."Nope, not helping you. In your weakened state, you can't do much, so I'll just kill you..." He growled and whipped out the bowie knife.

In a flash, he was on her, putting as much weight on her leg as he could, Flaky's eyes widened and the dreaded weapon was pressed against her throat.

Just do it, Evil thought as she laid there, limp as a ragdoll. Kill her and get it over with...

You won't have to face her and her timidness ever again...

"Evil..." Her eyes radiated sadness and he could have sworn he saw a questioning look in her deep black eyes."Before you kill me...I just have one question..."

Flaky and her stupid questions...another thing he wouldn't have to face..."Hurry it up!" He snapped, his eyes narrowing in annoyence.

"Why...why do you hate me?"

The green bear's face morphed into a confused expression. Come to think of it...why did he hate her? After all these years, she hadn't done anything to him...

She just came to his and Flippy's lives and...

Evil shook his head firmly and glared down at her."You made...my...life..." He struggled to find the words and Flaky coughed weakly."I made your life what?" She asked softly."I didn't no anything b-"

"NO! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He screamed at her, recoiling as if she was a witch. Evil got off her and walked over to a tree and put his head against it, feeling strange.

"Why don't I just kill her?" He muttered."She really isn't that important to me...I really don't know..."

_Maybe it's because you're threatened by her_, another part of his mind said.

_No! I'm not!_ Evil snapped back at it. _I hate her! If I was threatened-_

_Yes you are_! The same part argued. _If you weren't threatened by her, you wouldn't be trying to kill her all these years..._

"Evil Flippy?" Flaky raised her head and stared at him."Are you...okay?" He realized he was crying a bit from frustration and wiped his tears away so she wouldn't see."I'm fine!" He said gruffly and sat down next her, still keeping a firm grip on the knife.

"So...your not going to kill me?" She asked and stared up at the sky.

Evil just stared at her and cradled his head in his paws."I don't know."

He stood up and started pacing around.

"Just need time to think..."

**The romance between them won't happen until the next two chapters or so.**


	4. Brought him to his knees

**review and no flames.**

**Wow, thanks for the reviews! I got a lotta great feedback and people were saying that this is better than the first version!**

**I totally agree! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Evil Flippy leaned against a tree, feeling confused about Flaky. <em>Why didn't I kill her? Could it be possible that I like her? NO! She ruined my life! She...she...took...<em>

_She made Flippy even softer with loooove! _He thought angirly all of a sudden. _She deserves to die..._

_But, don't you remember? _the same voice said in his mind. _That time you had her in the basement..._

_Flashback_

_"__E-Evil." Flaky took a shaky breath as he smirked at her helplessness."Before you hurt me, I just want to tell you something..."_

_"What?" He snapped, obviously irritated that she was interrupting his sick game. She took a deep breath and began._

_"I know why you hate me..." Evil griped the knife even tighter and stepped towards her, grinning."And why is that?" He asked softly and ran the knife along Flaky's thigh. She shivered, but continued._

_"Its because you are a coward." He let out a angry growl and cracked the whip across her face, leaving a deep gash of her face."Shut up! I'm not a coward!" He grabbed her face roughly and pressed the knife deeper._

_"Its the truth. You hide behind killing and hurting people because it makes you feel stronger. When really, your just scared to show your true feelings." Flaky continued and Evil covered his ears."Shut the fuck up, bitch! That's not true!"_

_end of flashback_

Was he really afraid to show his true feelings? Flippy had created him to be evil...right? He'd done everything that was wrong, he'd killed, tried to rape, hell, he even ate a corspe...He didn't understand why he was feeling this way all of a sudden...

He didn't like her, if that's what you were thinking...

Evil Flippy slumped against the tree and folded his arms over his chest, deep in thought. I really want to hate her...but I can't...

Why'd she even have to ask that stupid question?

The bear growled and walked back towards where the red porcupine lay, shivering on the ground."W-w-well?" She stammered, from fear and the cold air against her quills. Evil Flippy sat down next to her."I honestly don't know." Realization suddenly struck him.

The two of them were out in Happy Tree Forest and they could die at any minute! Flaky would probaly be the first to go because of her leg and it might get infected, she'd get really sick, and then...

Evi slowly looked at her with a determained expression. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, he would get them both out of here alive, and then decide what to do...

"Let's get that leg fixed..." He grabbed his bowie knife and Flky's eyes widened.

"E-Evil! What are you doing?"

"Okay, sweetness...this is going to hurt..."

Flaky sniffed and shut her eyes.

As it turned out, he was going to cut a stick off a branch and was going to use it as a splint to keep her leg straight. But first he had to put it back in pace...

He took a hold of her leg and slapped her in the face, forcing her to look at him."Flaky, look at me." He whispered, grabbing her chin."Just look at me and forget about the pain..."

Flaky just stared at him and bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Okay...on three..One...two...three!"

Evil Flippy grabbed her leg and twisted it outwards and Flaky started crying softly, then vomited all over herself, passing out as she did."Damn it..." He muttered and wiped the vomit off her with his beret. As gross as it sounded, she might choke to death on her own puke and if she died...

Wait...he didn't care! Or...did he?

It didn't matter now. He had to focus on getting her leg bandaged up. Grabbing the stick, he placed it on her now straight leg and tapped his fingers on the mushy soil.

"Need something to bind it with..."

Evil looked at her jacket and started cutting a long strip of fabric off and then wrapped it tightly around her leg. Then he sat back and laid on the ground, breathing hard.

Flaky woke up to the sound of crickets chirping and she looked up to see that the sun was looked at her leg which was bound from the cloth of her jacket. He had actually helped her? Why? He hated her...

She looked down and saw that she was covered in her own puke, making her gag from the rancid smell."G-gross..."

The bushes rustled and Evil walked out, carrying two salmon."Dinner. And don't think about throwing it back up." He warned and Flaky took the fish in trembling paws."W-w have to eat it raw?" She stammered and he sat down, taking a bite out of his fish.

"This is survival of the fittest. We have to do what we have to do." He replied and stared up at the moon, settling back against the tree."And I sure as hell am not going back into the forest to get firewood. Creepy animals come out a night..."

Flaky shivered and ate all of her fish and leaned against the side of the tree for support. She didn't know what they were going to do, they were so far from civilization...Guess they would just have to survive on fish...

But there was a more troubling thought...

What if Evil Flippy was just being nice to her...just to gain her trust? He might sneak up on her in the middle of the night...

"Hey..Flaky.." His voice jolted her out of her scary thoughts and she turned nervously."Y-yes?"

"I'll…keep watch.." He whispered. The porcupine didn't respond as she laid down and after a few moments, she finally slept.

He continued to stay awake for a few more minutes, then clutched his head tightly.

He didn't know his feelings, but he did know one thing.

She brought him to his knees.

**Review. The flashback was a scene from another one of my stories called Right where I want you.**


	5. Confession

**You all know the drill, whoop.**

**Okay, almost there...**

* * *

><p>Flaky felt someone shaking her roughly and she sleepily opened her eyes to see Evil Flippy standing over her, tapping his foot impaitently. She kept still, wondering what he could possibly want from her. She guessed his only option was to kill her and then she would never see any of her friends again...<p>

He was bloodthristy, perverted, and cruel, and yet...

Evil had helped her. But why? He hated her all these years for nothing...

"C'mon." The porcupine winced at his first word he spoke and started trembling, imagening herself tied up and bound to a tree while he-

Her thoughts were suddenly interupted as he scooped her up, causing her to let out a cry of surprise as the green bear started walking."W-where are we going?" She asked shakily and scratched at some of the dandriff that was on her stomach.

"I'm taking you to a river so you can get that crap off you." He replied, flinching a bit at her voice as if he couldn't stand hearing her speak."You could have died yesterday if it wasn't for me..."

She took a shaky breath, really wanting to ask the question that bothered her for so many years, but she knew better and kept her mouth shut.

* * *

><p>She was just so interesting...<p>

With her beautiful red quills...

And he had even got used to her dandriff...

Evil gazed at Flaky as she rubbed the leftover bile off her arms and stomach, and just noticed how pretty she was...

_NO! YOU HATE HER, REMEMBER? She made your life miserable! _screeched a voice in his head.

I dont know if I love her...Evil thought, the confusion seeping back into his brain. He finally came to a conclusion that he..loved her..."Maybe it is love afterall." He murmmured and Flaky looked up as she scrubbed some dandriff off her flakes, making it wash away in the cold water."Did you say something?"

He could not let her about what he was feeling...he would say something else and she would believe him...but then again, she wasn't stupid..."Hey, eh...come here." He motioned her to come towards him and she waded out of the water to where he was, water droplets dripping off her ruby red fur.

"Sit." He gestured to a buolder and she sat obdiently, waiting for him to say whatever he was going to say."So, I've been thinking...about why I hate you." He began and Flaky shrank back in fear. This was it, he was going to end it all right here...

"...And I've come to a conclusion..."

She shut her eyes and started shaking, fearing the worst.

"That I don't."

Time seemed to stand still and Flaky slowly opened her eyes, staring at him in shock. Did he just say...that he didn't hate her?

"But..why?" She asked timidly and he sighed."Well. you haven't done anything to me and I don't see a reason to hate you. At first, I despised you and wanted you to suffer, but after spending time with you out here alone..." He got close to her, looking her in the eyes.

"I finally figured out that..." He held her paws in his."That I love you."

Flaky thought about his confession and about all of those times that she'd been through, shivering slightly. She couldn't bring herself to trust him, even if he did help her and repaired her broken leg...

"I'm sorry." She said softly and turned away from him, hanging her head."I-I can't bring myself to trust you...You have to really prove to me that you care..."

She tensed up, expecting him to slap her, but it never came and he just nodded, leaning back against the tree.

"….Flaky?"

She turned and he sighed, scratching the back of his head and uttered two words she'd never thought would ever come from his mouth.

"I'm sorry."

**Review**


End file.
